Ribbon's of Blue
by Skyblu7
Summary: Jay is an angel,but different. Her heart is human, and her soul immortal. And when she is exiled from her world she is challenged by sin itself, in the form of a blue winged angel. Illium/OC pairing, and later on a Aodhan/OC pairing! :D Rated higher end of T!
1. Chapter 1

**Ribbons of Blue**

**CHAPTER ONE:**

**The Streets Are Dark**

Thunder rumbled from the skies above, ricocheting against the tall skyscraper, with its floor to ceiling high windows. These windows seemed to shake from the violence of the rumble, and Jay Nightsong glanced at them nervously, her palms sweaty.

Her eyes skittered around, the long lashes pressing against her forehead her eyes were so wide. Jay's eyes went back to her task, the modern age computer, with it's touch screen, was loading the information over to the small, almost prehistoric flash drive slowly.

Jay pressed a few key's, transferring data over. Then she swore a blue streak as a strike of lightning hit the side of the building, the glass shattering into thousands of small shards. The building seemed to rain in on itself, but then the glass stopped mid-fall. The light's stopped their flickering and Jay could see her own breath.

She shivered, rubbing her arms she grabbed the flash drive and quickly hid it in her bra, shaking from fright. Jay stepped back, bumping into a desk, she hurriedly moved out of its way, her eyes trained to the broken windows.

Slowly, a sound like a hurricane penetrated the dead silence, the glass whirling around. Then a shadow passed by, Jay shaded her eyes from the light that suddenly exploded from the window-way. Uncovering them she gazed in horror.

In front of her was an angel.

Her face was as serene as a statue, and as cold as one. Her amethyst eyes a stark contrast to her alabaster skin. Hair flowed down in waves to lightly caress her hips and was a dark brown shot with hint's of purple.

But what stunned Jay the most were her wings, they unfolded in an act of pure, utter beauty. The outer feathers were a stunning purple, with crystalline shards scattered like glass through the primaries, they're wingspan blocking out the light.

"Please." Jay begged, collapsing onto her knees and bowing her head. Tear streaked down her face, rolling off her cheek and landing onto the ground in a puddle, "You have to understand."

"Again, you defy us." An unearthly voice emitted from the angel, it was melodious, but harsh, too strong to be feminine, yet strangely beautiful. Jay winced as she heard the whoosh of wind that signified the angel was coming closer, "Again, you defy me."

Jay looked up, her eyes pleading for mercy, shoulders shaking, "Please, don't."

"Why?" The angel asked, her eyes softening for a minute, then turning back to the cold hard abyss of hatred, "Is it worth it?"

"Yes. Please, what they are doing, it's wrong! You must know this!" Jay almost screamed.

"No." The angel said, then she reached forwards and by an invisible thread yanked Jay up, "For your treason," She spat the word, "I strip you of your power!" reaching forwards her hand cut through her skin and the angel grasped Jay's heart, ripping it out.

Jay cried out, watching with horror as the angel brought the heart up for inspection. Golden blood dripped down from her hand and made a trail down to the angels elbow, there it dripped onto the ground. The heart itself gave a few more pumps of life then was silent. The building shook and lighting seared into the room, slamming into the angels palm, hitting the heart. Jay whimpered as she watched the dust fly from her hand.

She struggled against the magical bonds on her, Jay's chest already healing.

The angel reached forwards, her hands on Jay's temple, "I take from you, your memory!"

Jay shuddered, her mind going blank, she convulsed onto the ground were she curled up in a ball.

"And last!" The angel exclaimed, her wings snapping open, "I take from you your holyness!"

"NO!" Jay screamed, struggling to her feet, her hands reaching backwards, to her wings, "PLEASE!"

But the angel did not care, instead she reached forwards, gripping one of the wing and bending it forcibly to the side. Bone crunched from the impact and Jay's vision blurred with pain.

But then the pain was gone, the angel was staring at her with an odd expression.

"No. I can't." She muttered, then turned on her heel, striding to the edge of the window, and dragging Jay along, "I cast thee out!" She threw Jay out of the window.

Screaming in terror Jay flailed, her hands reaching out, begging, pleading, for mercy, for redemption. But the cold purple eyes stared back at her, a flash of hurt went through the angel's eyes.

Her mouth moved and Jay barely made out the words.

"Goodbye, my cousin."

**Taa daa.**

**Chapter one is basically an intro into the story :P So yes, it's short. **

**I hope I made you very confused, as this is part of the storyline, to be confused that is. Heheheh. **

**For those who don't know, my name is Skyblu7 and this is my fifth story, I have not completed any of the others. Ehehhe :(**

**I'm sorry if my grammar blah blah blah is terrible, I don't have anyone reading through this beforehand, so yeah.**

**I love Nalini Singh's world! Especially Illium and Aodhan!**

**So I am writing this, as I originally started writing stories, based on angels and felt inspired to add a bit of flair into Nalini's world. **

**My angel's are, well angels. They have (had) a God(s) and live in a heaven, with a hell underneath the world. The one you saw (actually there were two were, K******* and Jay Nightsong, who is my main character in a story called Night Flower. They both have their own share of powers. You won't be seeing K any-time soon again. Sorry :( )**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**

**Review and do whatever you like! Feel free to flame and so on, I listen to good counsel, but remember, I am putting this up for myself to enjoy, and others.**

**Thanks!**

**SB7 Reporting Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**RIBBONS OF BLUE**

**Hello again! Thank you for staying on and experiencing this adventure with me! I will try and not let you down!**

**P.S Remember the flashdrive :)**

**A.N**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, WORLD OR STUFF LIKE THAT, I ONLY OWN MY OWN WORLD AND CHARACTERS!**

**(Unfortunately :'( )**

**CHAPTER TWO:**

**The Walls Tumble**

**Illium's POV**

He was lounging against the wall on top of Archangel Tower, watching the mortals. Their lives were so fleeting, yet they held more power than that of an immortals. He closed his eyes, remembering laughter, sunshine, happiness.

Shaking his head the powerful immortal closed the door on the memory, instead he stood up, spreading his wings of blue and jumped off the building. Gasps of amazement could be heard from below and he smiled slightly, shifting his flight so he circled around the tower he searched for wings of midnight and dawn.

Grinning slightly as he found them he angled down, aiming for the place next to Elena's.

He cupped his wings at the last moment, landing softly.

"Elena." He said, his fondness for the Consort of an Archangel catching in his throat. Oh how he wished he had found her first.

Elena looked up, smiling, those eyes of impossible silver bright against sun-kissed skin. The hunter was no soft daisy. She was rippled with muscle and though she smiled, she hid the pain of years of torment.

She then frowned, gazing at him in worry, "I feel something. And I don't like it."

He cocked his head, curious as to what was riling her up, "What is it?"

"I don't know." She said, narrowing her eye's she glanced behind his shoulder.

He followed her gaze, finding that the ground there was shaking. He walked towards it, the space was a little bigger than that of a trash can's width. He watched in amazement as the shaking stopped, but a stray leave that had floated by was stuck there. Then there was a horridly loud bang, he looked up, and saw that a body was falling from the sky.

**THIRD PERSON POV**

The sky had been darkening, as if gathering a storm to rain down on the concrete jungle that was Manhattan. Curious pedestrian's glanced up at the sky, hoping that the rain wouldn't come, and other's wishing that they had brought an umbrella.

The angels that were milling about at the tower also looked up, as did the vampires that walked inside the tall building.

Thunder rumbled and everyone let out a collective sigh, knowing that it was about to rain. Humans dashed into building's getting their phones out and chastising the weather bureau.

According to all the electronic devices, there was no storm. People scoffed and continued on their business.

But then there was a crash. People screamed as a huge rip appeared in the sky and a single body fell from it. The rip itself was half the size of Manhattan and seemed to glow a pale purple. Then as suddenly it was there, it was gone.

Angel's lifted off of the Tower, heading towards the body that was falling.

The body was small, but what caught everyone's attention, were the wings. They fluttered in the winds limply, their owner was either dead or unconscious. One seemed to be broken.

Manhattan's populace gave out a sigh of relief as a familiar blue streak headed to the body.

Jay could feel herself falling, she heard the wind that flew past her, felt the cold caress of death nearing her. Her eyes opened and she closed them immediately afterwards.

The angel had sent her to another world. And she had stared down at the concrete jail below her.

Jay was too weak to stop the fall, but knew, even if she did slam into the ground, she would survive. Her semi broken wing pained her as she tumbled downwards. She didn't even bother trying to unfold it and stop her descent.

Why had this happened to her? She could not remember the reason, only the punishment.

Jay shivered, tear's falling into the cold air as she drifted off into sleep. To exhausted to stay awake. She barely felt the warm caress of arm's holding her. Of someone whispering to her.

She cried as she slept, nightmares plaguing her, grasping onto the only warmth near her.

Jay woke to blue.

Her eyes opened in surprise, focussing on the first thing she could find. Blue. It wasn't a thing, but a colour.

And this colour painted the walls of were she slept. Jay stretched, her hands crushing the sheets underneath her. She turned over and stopped, her hands resting on something hot. She blinked, in front of her was the most beautiful chest she had ever seen.

And it belong to a male who looked at her curiously.

"I owe Elena ten bucks." He said casually, his golden eyes bright. Jay almost gasped from the visual overload of his face. He was perfection, gorgeous high cheekbones, lips that made you want to be a sinner, and those eyes. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but what?!" Jay asked, her voice croaking, as if she had been asleep a million years.

The man cocked his head, "I bet Elena that you had brown eyes. She said blue."

"They're aqua." Jay snapped, then bit her lip, "Sorry."

His eyes were amused, "No worries. Do you think you could let go?" He asked.

Jay then noticed that she had her arms wrapped around his left arm, holding it in a death grip, she let it go, jumping out of bed quickly.

The man reached out his hand, "Hey, not so quickly."

Jay moaned, her head rocking from the pain, she had gotten up to quickly, her shock of waking up next to such a perfect specimen had made her think irrationally. Terrible pictures of blood and lighting flashed through her mind, she glanced down on herself, seeing the huge blood stain in the middle of her chest. Her shirt was intact, otherwise she would have been a blushing mess in front of the man in front of her.

Her heart then skipped a beat. Her eyes widening as he stood up.

He was no man.

His gorgeous body had an extra, beautiful, feature. Stunning blue wings. They fanned out like the waves of an ocean. Jay blinked several times, taking them in, "Your an angel."

He blinked, once, twice, then slowly he started to laugh, "Your the one talking."

Jay gave him an unimpressed look, shrugging, "What class are you?"

This time the blue angel stared at her in confusion, "Class? I am one of Raphael's Seven."

"I meant if your a Seraphim, Archangel, Guardian. Blah Blah." Jay asked.

"My name is Illium and I am an angel..." He answered, he fidgeted in his feet.

"OK." Jay said, sighing loudly, "Let me try, my name is Jay Songbird, and I am a Traveller."

Illium looked extremely confused, "Traveller?"

"Urgh!" Jay almost screamed, "You know, ranks in Heaven! Different angels having different classes depending on what they were created for?"

"Heaven? Did you hit your head?" Illium laughed.

"No I did not!" Jay huffed, "Heaven, you know, where the Three Lords rule. Godrick, Dimitri and Soren. And the one Goddess."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Are you a demon then?" Jay asked, her eyes narrowed, "A fallen?"

"Pardon?" Illium obviously thought she was crazy.

"I must be in a different world," Jay shook her head, "What is this world name?"

"Earth... are you crazy? Deranged? You have wings, but your not like any angel here." Illium said.

"I am not crazy! So Earth, the same name as my world." Jay sighed, sitting down on the bed, she fumbled with the pendant on her neck.

Illium sighed, obviously resigned to believe that she was crazy, "So, Jay. What exactly are you?"

"I was once a human." She mumbled softly, looking away from his golden eyes.

Glancing out the huge window she stared off into the city, lost in thought. Where was she?

**Thanks for reading! I am dissapointed in this chapter, I might edit it at a later date. **

**:-)**

**SB7 Reporting Out!**

**XOXOX**


	3. Chapter 3

**RIBBONS OF BLUE**

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Heavy Feelings**

**Hello again! I would like to give a big THANK YOU :D to bandrose11 for the support! I saw the review an hour after you posted it and was like, :), so thank you. And hopefully this update was fast.**

**I do not own Illium :,( waaaaaaaaah, or any of the other character's by Nalini Singh. I only own Jay and the plot.**

**C3: Heavy Feelings**

Unfathomable golden eyes blinked, once, twice. Then those sinful lips twirked, breaking into a huge grin as Illium started to laugh uncontrollably, "Your obviously crazy."

Jay narrowed her eyes at him, then concentrating she placed her hand right onto his temple. Her mind melded with his and he saw what she saw, a memory from the past.

Jay walked slowly through the fog. Squinting her eyes to see ahead. Her brown gold hair flew behind her and her aqua green eyes watered as a huge gust of snowy wind blew into her. As she coughed she groped ahead for the building she knew was there. As her hands felt a wet brick wall her knees hit the stairs and she yelped in pain.

She reached for the door and sighed in relief as it opened at her touch.

She slowly made her way towards the only light in the house. When she reached there she stared at the single candle with curiosity. Then giving a huge grin when someone placed their hands over her eyes Jay murmured, "Who is it?"

"Me of course." A voice replied, it was lilting, the tone endearing.

"Cous. Come on. Why is the house so dark? I hit my knees on the way in." Jay asked, laughing as her sister removed her hands, and tickled her sides.

"It's your surprise birthday party of course!" Purple eyes reflected humour, brown hair cascaded down to hips, she placed her hands in the air in a mock gesture, "All hail the mighty Jay!"

Jay giggled, turning around she ruffled her cousin's smooth hair, "Yes, yes thank you dear subject," Then she paused looking around, "Where's the rest of our Brady Bunch?"

"You mean our Oliver Twist family?" Her cousin cocked her head, "No idea. It's just you and me."

"As always." Jay rolled her eyes, holding out a hand, "Shall we?"

Illium gasped, his eyes opening wide, face so close to Jays.

Giving a slight cough she pulled away, her wings brushing against the walls, "Believe me now?"

"Who was that?" He asked, "The girl with the purple eyes."

"My cousin, Kazendae. She's-" Jay gave a cry of pain, grasping her head, white noise evaporated she had been thinking about.

"Are you okay?" Illium asked, leaning over, his hand on her shoulder.

Giving a nod, "I'm fine. So as I was saying, Kazendae is-" But she stopped the minute pain enveloped her again. Giving a whimper, Jay tried to summon every memory of her cousin that she could think of. Some she could remember, the ones where they were human, but the others were enveloped in white noise. After a second Jay completely forgot what she had been trying to remember, "My cousin is a soldier." She said out of nowhere.

"That's a hard job." Illium stated.

"I know." Jay nodded, "I am one too. But not when I was a human. I am an Angel Warrior. Though my main job is a Traveller."

"What exactly is a Traveller?"

"Someone who can go into past memories, just by touching something of someone. Or the person themselves." Jay explained then she shook her head, stepping back from Illium and crushing her wings against the wall. One hurt like hell. Glancing over she inspected them. They were as they always were. A beautiful satin black shot with mini galaxies in them. Stars littered the inside of them, then changed to a purple pink colour, black criss-crossing with the colours, then into a stunning gold that shone like a sun. She snapped one wing open, hearing Illium's intake of breath, then she struggled to open the other, wincing in discomfort. (**A.N See Story main pic for more detail**)

"This one is broken. I don't know how..." Jay shook her head, trying to remember, but like before all she heard was white noise.

"They're beautiful. I've never seen wings like them before. It's like looking at the night sky, with the sun reflected in the tips." A voice said from the doorway.

Asha's eyes widened, her gaze setting onto an angel. He was beautiful, his hair like silken gold, his wings like diamonds.

"I thought I told you to not come in until I said so." Illium said, he walked over to the newcomer, "Aodhan, Jay. Jay, Aodhan."

Jay blinked, inclining her head, "Another one."

Aodhan narrowed his eyes, "Another what?"

"An angel that isn't." She shrugged, "I have no idea how to class you. Your neither angel, human, shapeshifter or demon."

"Demon?" Illium asked, "What do you mean?"  
"From Hell. You know. Angel's that fell to temptation?" Jay noticed their confused looks, her mind going into overdrive, "You don't have demons? No Hell?"

"We have vampires, does that count?" Illium joked, but his smile faded from the look of utter confusion on Jay's face.

"Vampires?! Like bloodsucking ones?" Jay's voice croaked from horror. Thinking about bats, long elongated teeth, neck biting. Shivering she leaned against the wall for support, "I am obviously in Hell. It's a nightmare."

"We do bite necks, but most of the time its for pleasure." A smooth voice said.

Jay glared up, finding green eyes, smooth golden skin, and long teeth, "Vampire." She growled, closing her eyes Jay muttered, "Defeat the demons."

She launched forwards, fist's clenched, ready to bash the vampires skull in when Illium stood in her way, "Jay stop. He's okay."

"But, vampires are not ok. I used to read about them, and they are," She paused looking over to the vampire, "Monsters."

Illium shook her shoulder and Jay snapped her gaze back up, "The vampires form the books, and here are worlds apart. Literally in your case."

"Her case?' Aodhan asked, he was standing away from the two males, as if he didn't want to touch them.

"I am from a different world. This world has some, similarities to mine. I am sorry if I acted rashly." She stepped away from Illium's hand, giving a salute, hand on her heart, she bowed her head, "Please forgive me."

There was silence until someone started laughing, it was the vampire, "The Little Angel must have hit her head."

"She's not lying Dimitri." Illium's voice was calm, his eyes matching the intensity of the vampires.

Dimitri shrugged, his eyes trailing over Jay, "So, what are you then?"

"An Angel of God." Jay answered, glaring when he rolled his eyes.

"She's loony-"

Jay reached out, placing her hand on his temple like she had with Illium. This time the memory was different.

She spun quickly, dodging the sharp sword that had flown at her, wings tucking in. In front of her was her enemy, a demon. His face was distorted with pain, black stuck to his wings like tar. He screamed out, the pain of betraying his Lord too great.

"Die fiend." Jay cried out, her twin swords flying towards him, wings spread out.

She gasped, opening her eyes Jay found that she was on the floor, "I expended too much power." Sighing she looked over to the vampire, who's eyes were wide.

"She wasn't lying, there are demons." Dimitri shook his head, the wide eyed looking falling away like dirt, he bent over, helping her up, "So why exactly are you here? And why did you fall from the sky?"

**:D Thanks for reading! I really enjoy integrating my own stories into others, you can kind of call it cross-overs. But since my books aren't published... well yeah.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**SB7 Reporting Out!**

**XOXOX**


	4. Chapter 4

**RIBBONS OF BLUE**

**CHAPTER FOUR:**

**HOW DID IT GO AGAIN?**

**Welcome back again to another chapter of ROB ;-) Thanks again to bandrose11 for reviewing and I am so happy that you are enjoying the story and Jay's character :D**

**As I previously stated, I do NOT own Illium :,-( or any of Nalini Singh's stories, places and characters. I only own my own story, characters and plot ;-)**

C4

How Did It Go Again?

Jay's eyes swam with emotion, she brushed tears away, eyebrows narrowed in confusion, "I don't remember. Something is blocking it."

"Something?" Illium asked, stepping to stand beside her, hand casually caressing her shoulder.

Jay blushed, eyes moving over to the wall, "Someone has placed a block on my memory. I don't know why."

"You remember your name." Dimirti snapped, he was obviously still unsure about the her.

"Some memories are blocked, someone doesn't want me to see them. It's obviously the work of the enemy." Jay shook her head, shrugging off Illium's hand, "I need to go outside," Glancing over to the floor to ceiling window, with an open balcony. Jay smiled slightly when she noticed that the balcony didn't have any rails, "I have to be at the place where I fell."

"You can't leave the building into Raphael sees you." Dimitri stated, his eyes narrowed.

"This is a matter of life or death, vamp. And you can't make me go anywhere." She straightened her spine, ready to launch herself at him.

"How about a compromise? You meet Raphael there?" Illium said, stepping in between the vamp and Jay.

"Fine with me." She smiled slightly, walking to the balcony she looked over the city. It somewhat resembled Manhattan, no it was Manhattan. Jay hadn't been to America very often, she was an Australian Angel through and through. She loved the beautiful beaches, the rainforests and of course, the secluded islands.

"Your not going to fly with that wing?" Illium asked, walking up beside her, gesturing to the damaged wing.

Jay narrowed her eyes, giving the wing a shake, it hurt, but it didn't matter, "I am not going to fly in this form."

"Form?" Aodhan asked, Jay glanced over to the beautiful angel and did a double take, his eyes were a fractured blue and green.

"Your like my sister." Jay said suddenly, then closed her mouth quickly, glancing away she said, "I can shift into animal forms."

"This I have to see." Dimitri said, leaning against the doorway he smirked at her.

Jay rolled her eyes, then summoning her power she closed her mind to anything else, focussing on the image of a black falcon, she felt her bones crack but it didn't hurt, the pain was blissful and felt great, as if her human form was concealing the inner depth. Spreading out her now black wings Jay leapt off of the balcony and into the cool morning air.

_Told you so. _Jay projected into their minds, grinning in her falcon form at the looks every one of them had.

"That's... impossible." Dimitri exclaimed, standing at the edge of the balcony.

Jay hovered in front of them, _Someone push the man. It's so tempting._

"Not the only thing I can tempt you with." The vampire smiled, showing his elongated teeth.

Ignoring him Jay glanced around, his falcon eyes scanning the surrounding area, _You said you have vampires, but what the hell are those things? _On the ground she saw several slow moving humanoid beings, their skin was rotted, and several were missing limbs.

All three of the males looked down, Illium took flight quickly, diving down.

"They are Lijuin's pets. She rises the dead." Aodhan answered, he watched as Illium landed to greet an angel that had white wings, "She's here for the ball."

_You have ball's in this place? _Jay asked, soaring upwards she looked the building up and down, she had never seen it before, and found its concrete exterior too hard for her tastes. On the top of the building angels sat, their feet dangling over the edge. Many looked up to smile at her, thinking that she was a passing bird of prey, _There's so many of you._ She could feel their power, scattered throughout the city. She could feel that the angel down below was especially powerful, but nothing compared to Jay herself.

Finding a hint of diamond in the sky Jay turned to find Aodhan hovering beside her, "What did you mean I am like your sister?"

_My sister, she doesn't like people. And she's impossibly beautiful, like you. _Jay stated, then she tucked her wings in, falling towards the ground at a spine shattering speed.Flaring out her wings last minute Jay landed next to Illium, wanting to find out where she had fallen, _You were taking me somewhere?_

She examined the angel called Lijuin, shuddering inwardly, she was dark, not in her looks, but in her mind.

Illium gave a sigh, "I have duties to attend to, but please, make yourself at home at Archangel tower, Dimitri will show you and your," He glanced to the undead, "guest's, to your rooms."

The dark angel narrowed her eyes at Illium, then gave a glance to Jay, "Who's pet is this?"

Jay growled inwardly, taking off she swiped at the angels face, then flew up into the sky, _Illium._

_Since when did you command me? You just annoyed Lijuin even more._ His answer came to her head.

Jay faltered in her flapping, _How... no it doesn't matter. Just hurry up, I need to get there as fast as I can._

_Aodhan could show you. _Illium answered and Jay glanced down to find that he was alone, spreading out wings so beautiful they hurt Jay's eyes. He took off and flew deeper into the city.

Jay followed, flying beside his left wing, _I trust you more._

His golden eyes were amused, "You barely know me."

_Vice versa. And who else can I turn to? _Jay fluffed her feathers.

Illium didn't answer, instead he flew in silence. But then suddenly he tucked his wings in, falling to the ground Jay followed, keeping right next to him. He twirled to the right, she followed. He increased his speed, she was in front of him. Finally he dived down in between a sign and a concrete wall, there was barely enough space for him to fly through. Jay followed, easily ducking between the obstacle.

"Your pretty good." Illium stated, a grin on his face.

_I'm in a falcon form. I have the advantage of size. _Jay said, wishing that her wing wasn't hurt so that she could race him equally, _Once I heal, I will race you._

"It sounds like you do that often." The blue winged angel said.

_It's a game my family and I play. I always come in second. K-._ Suddenly the pain was in her head again and Jay dropped down, her wings frozen. She fell at a speed that would kill, but getting over the white wall of pain Jay spread her wings landing in human form on the roof of an old apartment building. Breathing hard she burrowed into the coolness of the brick.

"Your still wearing your clothes." Illium stated.

"Dissapointed? What did you think?" Jay asked, she stood up, brushing her jeans down.

"When the Hulk changes, he loses his clothes." Illium shrugged, "I was just wondering if it would be the same."

"He's a movie character." Jay snapped, she glanced away, the pain in her head like a brand.

"What happened?" Illium asked, concern lighting up his face.

But before she could say anything Aodhan landed beside them, "Are you okay?"

Jay nodded, "I don't remember what I was talking about."

"You were talking about racing with your family." Illium stated.

Jay nodded, "I can't remember it. Lets just get to the place where I fell." She spread her hurt wing, "I'm going to fly like this." Without waiting for them to talk she took off, gritting her teeth, but the pain from her wing dissipated the one in her mind, and her heart.

**:P Hope you enjoyed ;-)**

**SB7 Reporting Out!**


End file.
